This invention relates to an improved gardening tool.
Many people find that the stooping and bending motions required when using a garden spade, fork, weeder or the like are likely to cause great strain on their backs and consequent muscular pain.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing a gardening tool such as a garden spade, fork or weeder, which is of such novel and improved construction that it may be easily and conveniently used without causing undue back strain.